Mint's Eternal Passions
by elle34
Summary: Mint and Rue love each other.....But when Elena get's in the middle....Trouble strikes....Stay tuned to see what happens to Rue and Mint's relationship
1. Default Chapter

Mint's Eternal Passions   
Disclaimer: I do not own "Threads of Fate"  
Author's note: Ages; Rue:17;Mint:16;Elena:15  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction that I publish on Fanfiction.net........please review it and be honest,.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 1..."The breakups and heartbreaks"  
  
  
  
  
" Mint! " Rue yelled out. Mint ran to where Rue was " yeah honey" Mint said as she took a deep breath ."I need you to come and help me look for my favorite hat" Rue said. Mint crossed her arms and walked to where Rue was " you mean this hat " Mint said. She bend over to pick up a hat. The hat that was lost was next to Rue's left boot. " Oh that's where it went. You know what...." Mint you got a good eye for a princess" Rue said.Meanwhile he looked straight into Mint's eyes. " what do you mean for a princess" Mint said " oh nothing".Rue said.   
Rue grabbed Mint by her waist and kissed her. They stopped and stared at each other.  
" your a good kisser" Mint said as she stared at Rue's lips. " Thank you, your a good kisser too " Rue said. They continued tongue kissing until they heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Mint and Rue held each other tight as the footsteps came closer and closer by the minute. Then Elena just happened to be the one making all the scary noises. " Sorry to disturb you guys, but dinner is ready" Elena said. "Oh ok we'll be there in a sec." Mint said as she let go of Rue. "No dinner is already done and you wouldn't want it to get cold, now would you"? Elena said.   
Rue and Mint walked to the door holding hands. " Wait I need to talk to Mint you could go ahead Rue, Elena said. "Ok see you at the dinner table then" Rue said as he walked away. " Ok now we can talk alone " Elena said with an attitude. " Who the hell are you getting an attitude with?" You B*t*h" Mint said. " Listen you b*t*h if you touch my man one more time ..... I swear I will...." Elena didn't finish because Mint interrupted her. . " or you will do what b*t*h" Mint yelled.  
Mint slapped Elena. " Hey your face is all red .... Wow this is just like in the movies " Mint said forgetting that she was getting Elena real pissed off.  
Mint looked at Elena " oh I almost forgot " Mint said. Elena dropped to the floor slowly turning back to her regular colors and she regained normality again. Then all of a sudden Rue came in "Hello dinner is getting cold" Rue said with a weird look on his face. Then Elena ran to Rue and hugged him tightly and said, " Oh Rue it was terrible, Mint punched me and kicked me and told me if I don't give her my money that she will kill me" Elena cried as she lied......  
" Mint how could you do such a thing. "You know what, Mint if you continue with this attitude we are going to break up " Rue said has he held Elena and caressed her hair". "But I didn't do anything " Mint said. "you are such a liar" Rue said with anger in his eyes. " But Rue don't you believe me" Mint said as she cried. " We are through, how could you hurt such a poor girl like Elena " Rue said. " Rue" Mint yelled. Mint ran outside with tears falling down her cheeks.  
" Rue" Elena yelled in fake tears. " Don't worry Elena she's gone.  
"How can he be so blind , she's lying on me....but that doesn't matter now the man i love is in danger, and i've lost him forever." Mint cried.  
  
  
Will Mint regain Rue's love in time , before Elena steals his heart?   
To be continued........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. "The Quest" pt.1

Mint's Eternal Passions (An expert from "Threads of fate")  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Threads of Fate"  
Author's note: Ages; Rue:17;Mint:16;Elena:15  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: This is the continuation of "Mint's Eternal Passions". If you are wondering why it's called "The Quest" read it and you'll find out. Enjoy Episode 2 and see yah in Episode 3 "The Quest pt.2".  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Episode 2....... "The Quest"  
  
Mint was very hurt after that inccident that occured in Episode 1. Do any of you think that after this breakup and Mint's heart being broken by the man she loves...Mint can still concentrate on rescuing Rue from the evil hands of Elena and regaining his love and trust once more?...Well stay tuned.  
"Good Morning" Yelled Mint. Mint! when are you leaving on your quest? "I don't know yet Rod but as soon as possible because Rue is in deep trouble and i'm going to get him back i promise you that if it's the last thing i do" Mint cried in despair. Then she set out on her journey. On her journey she saw many creatures "Big and Small", defeated many monster's just to get to Elena and find her Love. Mint cared so much about Rue that she put off the search for the Valen's [relic] just to find Rue in time before all memories of her were destroyed and replaced by Elena's. Mint ran as fast as the wind and searched every path she crossed on her way to see Elena. Were they hiding from Mint or were they very close by and Mint just didn't realize it? That was the question Mint had to ask herself. Mint had to think of places where they would be or might go to. But poor Mint was so worried that she couldn't even think straight, a new challenge was alwayz in stock for Mint. None like this before.  
Finally! Mint got to Elena's place. "Open the door" Mint yelled. Elena is not home. "Elena knows why i've come for and i won't leave here without it" Mint said. I've repeatly said that Elena or whatever you've come to get is not home. ::::Mint broke down the door and got into Elena's house but it was true what this mysterious voice had said "No one is home , then i'll just have to wait for them" Mint said. ::::Back in town:::: Meanwhile Mint was waiting for them at Elena's house. Rue and Elena were roaming the town all happily forgetting that maybe poor little Mint might be crying somewhere. But that didn't matter to Elena as long as she had Rue.....and it didn't matter to Rue either as long as he kept believing that she was a liar and a bad person as Elena portrayed her the other night. It was getting dark and Elena wasn't home yet, So Mint decided to leave. Mint went back to town...You wouldn't believe if little Minty hadn't turned the at the corner she would've bumped into Rue and Elena. But that didn't happen.  
  
Will Mint be able to get Rue back?....Will they ever meet again?  
To be continued........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
